


Прости титана!

by papugaka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka/pseuds/papugaka
Summary: Эксперимент Ханджи приводит к неожиданным результатам.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Прости титана!

**Author's Note:**

> Также опус 2013 года. К сожалению, гифка, к которой был написан фанфик, ныне утеряна.
> 
> За бетинг спасибо Ki$Hk@ mad anime-man.

\- Немедленно опусти меня на землю. Живо! – Ривай наставил на Эрена указующий перст, стараясь, чтобы рука не дрожала столь заметно. Всё же не каждый день, даже при всех опасностях, неизменно сопровождающих Разведывательный Корпус, его сжимают в кулаке, как забавную говорящую куклу. Ривай вообще не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз его так бесцеремонно хватали и нагло рассматривали. Капрал поставил в уме галочку – избить мальчишку до потери сознания, когда тот придёт в себя. Правда, скорее всего, перед этим придётся отрубить ему ноги и руки, если Эрен не поторопится и не вернёт контроль над своим гигантским телом.  
Сейчас главным было то, что в гигантских глазах напротив не наблюдалось даже самомалейшей капельки разума. Ривай с внезапной ясностью осознал, как жалко выглядит, пытаясь угрожать этой безмозглой махине. И понял, как глупо поступает, пытаясь оттянуть момент, когда Эрена придётся вытаскивать силком, не жалея его конечностей.  
\- Ничего не делать без моего приказа! – прокричал он, надеясь, что товарищи внизу услышат. – Я успокою его!  
Снизу донеслось что-то вроде «Ривай рехнулся!», и если бы не очевидная фамильярность, то капрал вряд ли бы понял, что это Ханджи. Которая проводит эксперимент, не имея при себе ничего для самообороны. Точнее, проводила, пока эксперимент не начал выходить из-под контроля и Эрен, который был вполне уверен в своих способностях сохранять разум, вдруг не стал себя неадекватно вести. Но вполне адекватно для титана, надо заметить.  
\- Отпусти меня, - раздельно, громко и чётко повторил Ривай, едва переводя дыхание: гигантские пальцы так плотно обхватили туловище, что он не мог толком вздохнуть. Впрочем, одна рука, судорожно сжимающая клинок, оставалась снаружи – Ривай даже не помнил, когда успел выхватить оружие. Эрен присматривался к нему с таким интересом, что на мгновение капрал допустил мысль, что до него удалось достучаться, но в следующий миг убедился в обратном: титан внезапно взревел, обдав Ривая потоком обжигающего воздуха. Решив, что оттягивать экзекуцию дальше не получится, он с размаху вонзил клинок в гигантскую руку и крутанул его вокруг своей оси. Рёв усилился, в нём даже зазвучали нотки чисто человеческой обиды, а хватка чуть ослабла – совсем ненамного, но Ривай, извернувшись под немыслимым углом, умудрился выскользнуть из своего плена. Метко запущенная кошка вгрызлась своими крючьями в район ключицы, Ривай описал вокруг титана полукруг и оказался напротив огромных лопаток. Потерявший половину лезвия клинок вошёл между позвонками… и застрял.  
Ривай громко выругался, приготовившись отступать, но Эрен вдруг пошатнулся, как-то удивлённо рыкнул и с ужасающим грохотом упал на колени, согнувшись. Ривай оттолкнулся ногой от выступающей рукояти и забрался на плечо к титану, оказавшись прямо напротив огромного вытянутого уха:  
\- Прекращай цирк, мелкий засранец!  
Целую томительную минуту Эрен только взрыкивал и издавал нечленораздельные звуки, потряхивая головой. Ривай терпеливо ждал, и его терпение было вознаграждено: титан притих и согнулся совсем, опустив костистый подбородок на сложенные ладони. Капрал дёрнул его напоследок за ухо и осторожно спрыгнул на землю.  
\- Ты нас до смерти напугал, Эрен! – Ханджи выросла будто из-под земли: очки криво сидят на макушке, на голове – кавардак, чуть дрожащие губы оседлала обалделая улыбка, а на щеках – следы от ногтей. Волновалась. – Конечно, я предполагала, что такое может произойти, но…  
\- Да неужели? – скептически буркнул себе под нос Ривай, безуспешно пытаясь оттереть от замызганной куртки пятна крови и оценивая чуть ли не затрапезный вид своего командира.  
Ханджи заулыбалась ещё шире:  
\- Но всё ведь закончилось хорошо, так ведь?  
\- Могло и не закончиться, - тихо вставила Петра, вытирая измазанный в крови клинок о траву. Мике, проделывавший те же манипуляции, согласно засопел. – Если бы мы не перерезали Эрену сухожилия на ногах, капрал Ривай мог серьёзно пострадать.  
\- Это же Эрен! – Капитан просто поражала порой своей легкомысленностью, особенно в отношении к своим любимым подопытным. – Ты бы смог вовремя остановиться, верно, мальчик? – Она похлопала свернувшегося в клубок титана по запястью, на что тот смерил её виновато-неуверенным взглядом. Ханджи то ли предпочла этого не заметить, то ли действительно не заметила.  
Ривай яростно кусал губу, не оставляя попыток свести упрямое пятно подручными средствами. Эрен робко протянул к нему руку, словно прося прощения, но капрал рассерженно пнул подобравшиеся слишком близко пальцы. Спустя пару секунд загребущие лапки снова оказались в опасной близости от его персоны. Эрен вёл себя так, словно не понимал, что подкрасться незаметно не удастся при его-то габаритах. Ривай смерил его таким взглядом, который, если бы имел материальную силу, прожёг бы дыру в волосатой черепушке титана.  
Огромные зелёные человеческие глаза смотрели на него с хищной морды с таким умилительно-виноватым выражением, что Ривай даже растерялся, не зная, как себя вести. Любой бы растерялся, если бы зрачок напротив его лица был размером с хороший кулак. Капрал уставился на Эрена, подавляя желание чуть-чуть сдать назад, потому что смотреть в глаза такого размера было, мягко говоря, неприятно. Да даже не неприятно – откровенно пугающе. Каким бы человеческим ни был взгляд.  
\- Мальчишка… - буркнул Ривай, почти готовый оттаять, но пока не готовый отказаться от идеи избить Эрена после.  
\- Прости его, - хихикнула наблюдавшая за ними Ханджи. – Ну, чего тебе стоит? Смотри, как он просит.  
Зрелище и правда было умилительное в своей абсурдности.  
\- Простите, капрал, - поддержала Петра. Ривай возвёл глаза к небу, всеми силами показывая, что на это его уговорили посторонние, и слегка похлопал Эрена по носу, стараясь придать движению толику нежности. Его ладонь казалась такой крохотной в сравнении с тем же носом титана, а движение походило на ласку хозяина своей любимой зверушке. Эрен нечленораздельно забухтел, явно стараясь сдерживать чересчур сильное дыхание, чтобы элементарно не сдуть капрала с места, но тоненькие струйки пара нет-нет да и вырывались из уголков гипертрофированной челюсти. От титана исходил какой-то непонятный животный запах. Он не был ни приятным, ни омерзительным, но чуточку слишком густым и тяжёлым.  
Бухтение переросло в гулкий рокот, то и дело меняющий тональность по мере того, как Ривай продолжал гладить.  
\- Ребята, да он же урчит! – в благоговейном восторге сделавшего открытие фанатика выдохнула Ханджи, чуть не подпрыгивая на месте от возбуждения. Даже её очки, казалось, победоносно сверкали.  
Эрен действительно урчал на все лады, требовательно подставляя морду под ладонь капрала и чуть ли язык не высовывая от блаженства. Ривай видел своё размытое отражение в зелени огромной радужки и думал, что чего-то не хватает. В следующую секунду он понял, чего именно – Эрен не моргал. Когда капрал осознал, почему, его рука чуть дрогнула: глазище напротив на мгновение прикрыла белесоватая влажная плёнка и снова исчезла.  
\- Это третье веко, - доброжелательно поясняла Петре Ханджи, чуть ли не приплясывая на месте: ещё бы, столько открытий в один день! – Его ещё называют мигательной перепонкой. Похоже, наш Эрен в родстве с рептилиями…  
Новоявленный личный дракончик отряда пребывал в своей драконьей нирване. Если бы у него были нормальные веки, то он, наверное, сейчас прикрыл бы ими глаза от удовольствия - Ривая позабавила такая реакция. Когда ладонь переместилась на переносицу, вид у титана был уже совсем обалделый. Эрен, видимо, сам не ожидал, что так втянется в милую, но глупую, в общем-то, затею. Он ошалело бурчал, ворчал, тихонько порыкивал и издавал звуки, чем-то похожие на кошачье мурлыканье, только очень и очень громкое. Видно было, что он отчаянно пытается не увлекаться, но Ривая то и дело обдавало обжигающим дыханием, шевелящим волосы на его затылке. Капрал только порадовался, что Эрен не имел привычки лопать людей, а то было бы не очень весело пропитаться запахом мертвечины.  
Игра «прости титана» была довольно приятной, даже успокаивающей. Чуть более горячая, чем у человека, кожа, но в разы более плотная, слегка пружинила под ладонью. Эрен гудел себе под нос, не переводя дыхания, у него даже глаза стали мутноватыми.  
«Неужели это настолько приятно?»  
\- Не думай, что, строя мне глазки, ты избавишься от наказания, - на всякий случай сказал Ривай, не прекращая однообразных движений. Эрен вопросительно уркнул, и в его огромных, как поднос, глазищах отразилась чуть ли не вселенская скорбь. Видимо, и правда на что-то надеялся, малолетний монстрик.  
Кровь уже давно испарилась с куртки Ривая, но если уж возмещать ущерб, то и моральный в том числе. Эрен заворчал, когда капрал оставил в покое его нос и слегка дёрнул напоследок за свисающую длинную прядь жёстких, как проволока, волос. Повернулся к Ханджи, которая молча умилялась в сторонке, успел увидеть, как её глаза наполняются почти благоговейным ужасом…  
Что-то большое толкнуло его в область копчика и скользнуло вверх сильным движением, взъерошив короткостриженые волосы на затылке. Мгновением позже Ривай понял, что это большое было ещё и мокрым. И ещё пары секунд ему хватило, чтобы оценить состояние своей одежды после подобного воздействия.  
Ханджи изо всех сил старалась не смеяться, но её губы дрожали и изгибались весьма красноречиво. Тем не менее, она даже попыталась выдавить нечто, похожее на показушный полушёпот:  
\- Эрен, от всего сердца желаю тебе умения быстро бегать.  
Ривай чувствовал, как слюна гиганта пропитывает его униформу, и старался дышать ровно.  
«Я спокоен… спокоен… Спокоен, я сказал!»  
Титан вопросительно уркнул и попятился, когда капрал повернулся и пошёл на него так угрожающе, словно это он из них двоих был пятнадцатиметровой тушей. Огромный гигант, старавшийся сжаться до размеров пылинки, выглядел бы крайне забавно и даже мило (почему всё, что касалось Эрена, рано или поздно становилось милым?), если бы не стремительно нарастающее бешенство ударных ста шестидесяти сантиметров роста, которые надвигались на него с целеустремлённостью асфальтоукладчика. Острые уши Эрена, казалось, прижались поближе к черепу, когда до него дошло, что обычной уборкой он теперь не отделается. И даже капитальная ему не светит. Он ещё продолжал заискивающе урчать, сдавая назад со всей возможной скоростью, какую позволяла ему коленно-локтевая поза, от страха попросту забыв встать на ноги.  
\- Иди сюда, - голос Ривая был так пересыпан сахаром, что Эрен умудрился издать тоненький скулёж, понимая, что всё плохо. – Я тебя не обижу…  
Всё очень плохо.


End file.
